Learning Patience
by drade666
Summary: Sam decides to teach Gabriel some Patience


_**LEARNING PATIENCE**_

In terms of patience's Gabriel had none what so ever! Sam learned this the first few times they slept together he would walk in to Gabriel already jacking himself off saying he'd taken too long when in fact it had only been 2 minutes. Sam finally had enough of the archangel's inpatients so he decided to teach him some; Sam has always known how Gabriel felt about cock rings in fact the very word itself made him cringe so they never really used them. Gabriel came back that afternoon appearing in Sam's motel room in the usual angel way and normally Sam would simply have greeted the archangel then gone back to his research but today he had something to talk to him about. After a few words were exchanged the subject of Gabriel being impatient came up, Sam called him out on it and Gabriel denied it of course but then Sam pulled out the one thing in his vocabulary arsenal he knew Gabe couldn't resist…A challenge!

"I'll bet you can't go 1 day with some patience's" Sam challenged

"Oh okay Sammy, you got it! What do you want me to do?" Gabriel asked accepting the challenge no matter what it was

"You have to wear this…and go one full day with out touching yourself" Sam smirked as he held up the cock ring.

"What? But…" Gabriel tried to protest practically cowering from the mere sight of the cock ring in Sam's hand.

"Hey no going back! You accepted the challenge," Sam told him

Gabriel could believe he walked right into that one but he had and he had accepted the challenge. Sam walked up to Gabe then undid his jeans before pulling his soft cock from his boxers and sliding the ring to the base till it fit snuggly. Gabriel winced as Sam slid the ring down cause just from Sam touching him that little bit he felt his dick taking interest. Sam scoffed a laugh then shoved Gabriel's cock back in his boxers before doing up his jeans again leaving Gabriel with a very sour look on his face.

"Remember…Don't. Touch!" Sam emphasized with a smile

Gabriel thought this would be easy but after only a couple of hours it was becoming quite hard, his dick that is. Cause he usually couldn't wait to sleep with Sam, Gabe usually jacked off a couple times a day but now he couldn't not even a quickie under the table at the diner or in the back of the Impala and with Sam watching his every move there was no way he could sneak it any where. Gabriel became more and more desperate as the day went on his dick getting harder as he helped the boys hunt down a wendigo in a forest near Colorado. After the hunt Sam looked in the rearview mirror of the Impala to watch Gabe who was shifting uncomfortably in the back seat the bulge getting to be quite obvious in his pants. Gabriel's hand moved to palm himself through his jeans but Sam cleared his throat getting his attention immediately as Gabriel looked in the mirror his hazel eyes begged Sam for relief but the look in Sam's eyes told him he wouldn't get it. Soon night fell and Gabriel couldn't even sit any more cause his cock was so achingly hard in his pants as he walked into the motel room Sam slapped him on the ass earning a whimper from the desperate archangel.

"Well you proved me wrong, Gabe" Sam said taking his jacket off and hanging it by the door.

"Sam…Please" Gabriel pleaded his voice cracking from desperation

Sam bit his lower lip at just how sexy the archangel looked right now with his face flushed, hair in disarray and so very desperate. Sam grabbed his coat then ordered Gabriel to get in the Impala, which he complied though was a little confused by the sudden order. Sam turned the key as the Impala roared to life then drove out of the motel parking lot on to the highway until he got to a dirt road that he turned off on. Gabriel gritted his teeth and grabbed at the upholstery as the vibrations from the tires on the road didn't help Gabriel's situation one bit but Sam simply turned to his lover.

"Hang in there Gabriel, we'll be there soon" Sam encouraged

Sam pulled into a clearing where there was no one for miles, turned off the car then before Gabriel could ask where they were Sam was on the floor in front of him pushing the seat back as far as it would go. Sam undid Gabriel's jeans finally releasing his aching cock from its confines; there was a wet patch on his jeans and boxers where the head had leaked. Sam removed Gabe's cock from his boxers then started slowly putting the head in his mouth making Gabriel gasp at the first contact of Sam's tongue swirling lazily around the crown.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard!" Sam told Gabe pulling off of him slightly then deep throating him in a single go.

"Sam…" Gabriel moaned throwing his head back as Sam sucked on him with out moving

Sam sucked a few more times then pulled off of Gabriel who whined loudly as his cock throbbed. Sam pushed the seat back so Gabriel was now lying down then pulled him forward until his knees were draped over Sam's shoulders. Sam reached behind him to find the glove compartment where he knew Dean kept a tube of lube just in case. After finding it her squeezed some onto his fingers but when Gabe finally figured out what Sam was doing he tried to protest.

"Sam…stop…what are you…? Ah!" Gabriel groaned as Sam inserted 2 fingers into him right off the bat. See usually Gabriel toped in this relationship but Sam had so much fun having power over him that he wasn't about to give it up now. Gabriel was tight around Sam's fingers, which surprised him considering how many partners he must have had over the years but then it hit Sam Square in the face like a brick.

"You've never bottomed have you?" Sam asked in a whisper and a smirk as he thrust his fingers in again.

"Ah! No…no…I haven't" Gabriel admitted as he hissed through clenched teeth as Sam thrust into him again and again.

"Gabe…relax, if you keep clenching like this it'll hurt worse" Sam encouraged him

It took a little while but eventually Gabriel relaxed enough for Sam to insert a third finger, thrusting harder until Sam was certain Gabe was ready for him. Sam reached down to undo his jeans, freeing his own aching length from it's confines he grabbed the tube of lube again and rubbed some on his cock till it was slick. Sam grabbed Gabe's hips to help steady him then pushed in slowly only entering the head of his dick first making Gabriel gasp while throwing his head back as Sam continued to push into him. Inch by inch Sam thrust into Gabriel until he bottomed out taking a moment for both of them to adjust before pulling back out then pushing back in. Gabriel hissed through his teeth for the first few thrusts but as Sam continued to thrust slowly he found the pain subsiding until Sam was able to speed up his rhythm. Gabriel felt like he was going to die at how much pressure was built up in his cock right now but soon Sam felt that familiar punch of his orgasm approaching so he finally undid the cock ring from Gabriel's dick allowing him to cum. Gabriel came so hard it hit the roof of the Impala and as he clenched down on Sam he too came with the archangel's name on his lips as he shot hot cum into him.

Gabriel groaned as Sam pulled out of him after riding out his orgasm his body soar but sated. Sam opened the door to the Impala and fell out on to the soft grass of the field he'd parked in with Gabriel following suit.

"So was it worth having some patience?" Sam asked still recovering from his high

"Yeah it was, you know you might be right Sammy, maybe I need to have a little more patience" Gabe stated agreeing with Sam as he laid on the hunters chest

"That's great" Sam said simply with a huffed laugh before planting a single kiss to the top of Gabe's head.


End file.
